


Siempre contigo

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, El sheriff aprueba la relación de su hijo con Jackson, F/F, Hurt/confort, Jackson protector, Jackson y Stiles son compañeros, M/M, Romance, Stiles y Jackson se quieren, Stles sufrimiento, Toda la manada apoya a Stiles, Top/jackson, Venganza al estilo lobuno (sin sangre de por medio), bottom/Stiles, incluído Derek, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Cuando Stiles es humillado en una fiesta por algunos integrantes del equipo de Lacrosse, Jackson convence a la manada de vengarse, ya que no va a permitir que lastimen a la persona que le gusta.





	Siempre contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Siempre contigo.   
> Parejas: Jackson/Stiles, Scott/Allison, Erika/Boyd, Jackson/Lydia (Pasado)   
> Personajes: Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, Erika Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin.  
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 1  
> Género: Romance, Drama.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.   
> Notas fic: La historia se ambienta posterior a la segunda temporada. Erika y Boyd regresan con la manada y Jackson nunca se va de Beacon Hills.

-¿De verdad quieres ir?- pregunta el rubio arqueando una ceja con curiosidad antes de aceptar el refresco que le entrega el menor.   
-Claro que sí, es una de las grandes fiestas del año, no voy a faltar, mucho menos cuando me invitaron- afirma el adolescente hiperactivo con una sonrisa y se gira hacia su acompañante- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me han invitado a esa fiesta? Ninguna, ni una sola maldita vez, así que claro que iré.   
-Precisamente por eso debería parecerte extraño- contradijo el ex Kanima y se percata que varios de los betas que están entrenando, giran en su dirección unos segundos- ¿Quién te invitó?   
-La anfitriona, Christie.  
-¿Christie? Stiles, ella es la novia del tarado de Tommy, quien te recuerdo, se mete contigo en cada entrenamiento de Lacrosse, ¿Realmente no te parece raro?  
-Tú también te metías conmigo, Jackson y ahora somos amigos, ¿Por qué no podría ser diferente con él también?- el beta niega despacio al escuchar esas palabras- No te preocupes, mi lagartija, todo saldrá bien y si sigues pensando lo contrario, tal vez debas venir a la fiesta conmigo, ¿Te animas?

Stiles observa fijamente al lobo adolescente mientras mueve las cejas con picardía. Si es honesto, le encantaría que el rubio fuera su acompañante, ya que desde que se unió a la manada Hale de forma oficial, han pasado más tiempo juntos y su relación de hostilidad cambió a amistad, aunque claro, al castaño no le molestaría que fueran algo más. 

-No te coloques tan serio, guapo, solo estoy bromeando- canturrea con una sonrisa para no demostrar su decepción.   
-Sí iré contigo, Stiles, pasaré a buscarte a las ocho- afirma el mayor mirando fijamente al humano, quien se coloca muy contento con esa respuesta.  
-¡Genial! Entonces tenemos una cita- comenta distraídamente antes de darle una palmadita en el hombro al beta cuando nota que Derek se ha girado hacia ellos con seriedad- Es hora de entrenar, guapo o tu malhumorado y sexy Alfa te regañará.   
-¿Crees que es sexy?- pregunta el ex Kanima con una nota de enfado y algo más que pasa inadvertido para el menor.   
-Claro que es sexy, mira ese rostro, ese cuerpo, esos abdominales que podrías romper tablas sobre ellos, esos brazos, esos ojos, esos labios y ese trasero que—  
-¡Stiles cállate!- ordena el menor de los Hale con el ceño muy fruncido mientras los demás se ríen- Una palabra más y te arranco la lengua.   
-Jajajajaja, eres tan fácil de provocar, Sourwolf, no te preocupes, eres muy guapo pero no eres mi tipo, jajajaja.   
-¿Y quién es tu tipo?- pregunta Jackson colocándose de pie, sin apartar la vista del hijo del sheriff.   
-Adivina- responde recorriendo de arriba abajo al rubio con descaro, quien esboza una sonrisa de arrogancia- Hora de la acción, guapo y cuida esa carita, no querrás arruinarla con un feo moretón. 

Cuando terminaron de entrenar, Stiles aceptó de inmediato la invitación a comer del rubio y después de despedirse de sus amigos, se marcharon de los restos quemados de la mansión de los Hale. 

Si compara su relación de antes a como es ahora, todo ha cambiado de un modo radical y ni siquiera sabe con precisión en que momento pasó. Cuando se enteró que Derek estaba teniendo algunos problemas controlando al nuevo lobo adolescente de la manada, él decidió asistir a los entrenamientos y convenció al rubio de aceptar su ayuda, después de todo hizo bastante por Scott en su momento, así que sabe cómo lidiar con betas inexpertos y con instintos homicidas. En algún punto, todo cambió, los gruñidos y burlas se convirtieron en largas conversación que ambos disfrutaban mucho, ya no solo en sus entrenamientos, sino también en el instituto, inclusive comenzaron a sentarse juntos a la hora del almuerzo y algunas clases. 

Lo que sí sabe Stiles, es cuando se enamoró de Jackson. Fue la primera luna llena que pasaron juntos desde que decidió ayudarle a dominar su parte lobuna. En aquella ocasión tuvieron algunas dificultades y por unos segundos pensó que perdería el cuello cuando el beta se descontroló, saltando sobre él después de que fue a buscarlo al huir de la estación de trenes abandonada. Aquellos ojos salvajes que destellan azules, cambian de inmediato al encontrarse con los suyos y ambos se hunden en un reconfortante silencio que se prolonga por largos minutos. Esa fue la noche en que descubrió su sentimientos por el rubio y de eso ya han pasado cinco meses pero jamás han tocado el tema, así que es evidente que no es correspondido. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles se miró al espejo por última vez, asintiendo para aprobar la ropa que usara esa noche en la fiesta y baja corriendo las escaleras, tomando las llaves que están cerca de la puerta y sale dejando bien cerrado antes de subir al deportivo del rubio, a quien escudriña unos segundos con una sonrisa. 

-Que guapo te has puesto para mí, lagartija.   
-Lo mismo digo, ese pantalón no deja mucho a la imaginación, marca muy bien tu trasero- señala distraídamente y conduce calle abajo.   
-Oh, ¿Te gusta mi trasero? Lagartija pervertida, soy un inocente niñito- suelta fingiendo indignación.   
-Niño no eres y en cuanto a lo de inocente, sería más corrector llamarte virgen.   
-¡Jackson!- grita colocándose rojo por esas palabras y se cruza de brazos- Eres un idiota… 

Cuando llegan a la casa de Christie, no tardan en encontrarse con el resto de la manada que también han decidido asistir, aunque solo por compromiso, ya que celebrarán el triunfo del equipo de Lacrosse en el juego de hace tres días.   
Entre copa y copa, las parejas se van separando por diferentes lugares hasta que el castaño queda a solas con Jackson, riéndose por un chiste que nadie contó y en un momento se arrima al cuerpo del rubio, quien coloca una mano en su cintura. 

-Tengo calor- dice observando fijamente al beta y durante unos segundos se lame los labios- Realmente eres muy guapo, ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado, privado?- pregunta con una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus intenciones.   
-Creo que mejor te llevaré a casa, ya has tomado suficiente por hoy.  
-Que aburrido, lagartija, ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- suelta muy serio antes de reírse con decepción y se aparta del mayor- Solo estoy jugando contigo, tengo que ir al baño, no te vayas sin mí. 

Con pasos algo descoordinados, entra a la casa por la puerta de la cocina e intenta abrir la primera puerta que encuentra pero al descubrir que está cerrada, continua caminando hasta las escaleras, en donde está la anfitriona de la fiesta, quien le indica que ocupe el baño de arriba, que está en el dormitorio de sus padres, ya que el otro también está ocupado. 

-Gracias, preciosa y por cierto, ¡Que fiesta tan genial! Tienes que invitarme más seguido. 

Con algo de dificultad, consigue llegar hasta arriba y avanza por el pasillo a la última puerta, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a donde está baño para arrodillarse frente al retrete y vomitar un poco. Definitivamente no fue buena idea beber tanto, su resistencia ya de por sí es un asco.   
Cuando se siente mejor, tira la cadena y se refresca frente al espejo para salir, sorprendiéndose un poco al encontrar a Christie sentada al borde de la cama. 

-¿Estás bien, Stiles?- pregunta colocándose de pie y se acerca al chico- No luces muy bien.   
-No te preocupes, me aloqué demasiado… eso es todo pero es una fiesta, ¡Hay que divertirse! Jajajaja, Gracias por invitarme, fue muy amable de tu parte.   
-De nada, ten, esto te quitará el mal sabor de boca- dice entregándole un vaso con lo que parece bebida- No tiene alcohol, adelante.   
-Gracias

Tomando el contenido de un solo trago, se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano derecha y tiene intenciones de salir de ahí pero la rubia le bloquea el paso con una sonrisa que no sabe interpretar, ya que las animadoras siempre lo han ignorado, no solo en los partidos, también en el instituto. 

-¿Qué está pasando entre Jackson y tú? Los he visto muy juntos durante la fiesta- comenta llevándolo hasta la cama para que ambos se sienten al borde- ¿Son amigos?   
-Sí, somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, cuando superas la fase de querer golpearme… soy agra…dable…- susurra pasándose una mano por los ojos antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás- Mmm… tengo mucho sueño… 

Sus parpados se vuelven muy pesados y durante unos breves segundos, alcanza a distinguir que la puerta del dormitorio se abre y luego todo se va a negro. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El rubio comenzó a inquietarse cuando pasan los minutos y el adolescente hiperactivo todavía no regresa, así que fue a buscarlo al baño del primer piso pero no estaba ahí, por lo cual se concentra para detectar aquel aroma tan particular y se apresura en subir las escaleras. Si no se equivoca, es el dormitorio principal en donde está el castaño y eso es muy raro porque ese baño es personal, Christie no dejaría a cualquiera entrar ahí. En cuanto está a punto de abrir la puerta, el ruido de su teléfono lo hace detenerse y al revisar el mensaje, abre la boca en señal de sorpresa al darse cuenta que es una fotografía de Stiles, una muy humillante. 

De inmediato entra a la habitación y niega despacio con la escena que encuentra ahí. El menor está sin su camiseta y le han puesto un ridículo pijama de mujer rojo (el cual puede apostar que es de Christie) le han pintado los labios del mismo color, le han colocado una tiara de princesa en la cabeza, rubor en las mejillas, sombra en los ojos y en la frente le han escrito “Idiota” con lo que el rubio está muy seguro que es pintalabios. 

Una intensa ira recorre su cuerpo y de inmediato intenta despertar al castaño pero éste no reacciona por más que lo sacude. Durante unos segundos, su mirada se dirige hacia el vaso que esta sobre uno de los muebles, del cual proviene un aroma extraño mezclado con la bebida y no necesita ser muy inteligente para llegar a la conclusión que le han dado algo para adormecerlo. 

-¡Stiles!- grita Scott casi tirando la puerta, siendo seguido por el resto de la manada- Oh Dios…   
-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Isaac acercándose a la cama muy serio.   
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quieres saber qué pasó?- suelta el ex kanima haciendo destellar sus ojos azules al mismo tiempo que crecen sus colmillo- Sabia que ese maldito bastardo tramaba algo, ¡Lo sabía! No debí permitir que Stiles viniera, ese maldito hijo de puta va a pagar muy caro esto. 

Ignorando los llamados de los demás, se apresura en bajar corriendo las escaleras, enfadándose aún más al escuchar las risas de quienes están mirando la fotografía, ya que el idiota de su ex amigo lo envió a todos los teléfonos del instituto, o al menos a todos quienes están en la fiesta. Apenas cruza el umbral de la sala de estar, divisa al grupito del equipo de Lacrosse que siempre se está metiendo con Stiles y sin mediar ninguna palabra, camina hacia ellos, levantando por la camisa al responsable de todo eso. 

-¿Qué te pareció la fotografía, Jackson? Tengo un par más por si las quieres revisar- se burla Tommy con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. 

El beta frunce el ceño muy enojado antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo al pelinegro, rompiéndole el labio inferior y arrojándolo sobre la mesita de centro de madera para luego abalanzarse en encima de él y continuar golpeándolo. 

No fue hasta después de unos minutos, que un par de manos lo tomó por los brazos para apartarlo de ese sujeto que está usando como saco de boxeo y al voltear, se encuentra con la expresión seria de Scott, quien niega antes de observar fijamente a su compañero de Lacrosse, el cual se coloca de pie con la ayuda de su novia. 

-No creas que esto se va a quedar así, Tommy. 

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se deja llevar hasta afuera, en donde está el resto de la manada y se percata que han subido al castaño en los asientos traseros de su deportivo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Todos tienen esa… esa fotografía- señala Erika apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.   
-Llevaremos a Stiles al hospital, le han dado algo y no despierta, es mejor asegurarnos que esté bien- afirma el ex Kanima antes de pasarse las manos por el cabello con frustración. 

Todos saben que la salud del menor es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, incluso que el sheriff se entere de lo ocurrido en la fiesta pero de todas formas le llegarán los comentarios. 

Tal como suponía el rubio, unos exámenes revelaron una importante cantidad de somníferos en el adolescente hiperactivo, quien pasará esa noche en el hospital y dependiendo de cómo amanezca mañana, le darán el alta. Apenas el mayor de los Stilinski llegó ahí, fue Scott quien le explicó toda la situación antes de enseñarle la fotografía con mucho pesar. 

El ex Kanima procura mantenerse al margen de la situación y cuando su teléfono suena, lo saca con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato al notar el remitente del mensaje, dentro del cual solo hay un link que no duda en abrir y lo lleva hasta un vídeo, uno que ha sido subido a la red hace muy poco. La primera escena muestra al castaño sobre la cama, con ese ridículo pijama y el maquillaje, luego se enfocan unas piernas que no tiene idea de quién son, el desconocido se acerca por un costado antes de tomar al menor por el cabello y presiona su cara contra la entrepierna al mismo tiempo que se escuchan varias risas de fondo pero lo peor es cuando una segunda persona, que claramente se nota que es una mujer, trepa por la cama hasta sentarse en el regazo del chico hiperactivo para simular que están teniendo sexo antes de tomar un pintalabios y escribir “idiota” en la frente contraria. 

-Hijo de puta…- sisea sin darse cuenta que los demás se han volteado a él hasta que una mano le quita el teléfono y alza la vista, descubriendo que se trata del sheriff.  
-¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunta el mayor muy enfadado, como nunca lo ha estado- ¿Por qué tienes esto, Whittemore?   
-Lo han subido a internet, sheriff, cualquiera puede verlo- afirma apretando la mandíbula con fuerza antes de recuperar su teléfono- Esto no se va a quedar así. 

Ignorando a todos a su alrededor, se apresura en marcharse de ahí y conduce directo hacia su casa, entrando al despacho de su padre sin siquiera saludar para colocarlo al tanto de la situación antes de enseñarle el vídeo. 

-Tienes que hacer algo, ahora, esto es muy grave, no se trata de una simple broma- gruñe sentándose frente al mayor muy molesto.   
-Es el chico Stilinski ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso no es el mismo que te secuestró hace un tiempo? ¿Son amigos? ¿En qué momento pasó?- pregunta devolviéndole el celular con una ceja arqueada.   
-Eso no importa, papá, Stiles es mi amigo y todo lo pasado es eso, pasado, por favor, tienes que ayudarlo- pide observando fijamente al mayor, quien corresponde su gesto unos segundos antes de asentir.   
-De acuerdo, si es tan importante para ti, lo haré. ¿Sabes quienes hicieron esto?  
-Sí, Tommy y su grupo de idiotas, incluida Christie, ella fue quien invitó a Stiles a la fiesta.   
-Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes, Jackson- dijo dejando de lado los documentos que estaba revisando y tomó una libreta junto a un lápiz. 

+++ +++ +++

Apenas Jackson se enteró (Por la pelirroja) que el menor ha despertado, fue de inmediato al hospital, permitiendo que su padre continúe trabajando después de toda la información que le ha entregado, junto a una copia de la fotografía y el vídeo que subieron a internet. 

En cuanto entra al cuarto, la tristeza del adolescente hiperactivo es casi palpable y a juzgar por la expresión molesta en el rostro del sheriff, ya le ha contado todo, TODO, lo que ha ocurrido a su hijo en esa fiesta y eso solo aumenta el enfado que siente hacia el bastardo de Tommy. 

-Hola, Stiles, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta acercándose a la cama y apenas esos orbes marrones se fijan en él, se colocan acuosos por las lágrimas- Stiles…   
-Tenías razón… no debí ir… soy tan estúpido…  
-No, no lo eres- negó el beta sentado al borde de la cama para tomar una de las manos del menor, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras comienza a llorar bajito- No eres estúpido, Stiles, por favor no te trates así, lo que pasó, nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa y esos sujetos van a pagar muy caro lo que hicieron, te doy mi palabra- afirma tomando por las mejillas al adolescente hiperactivo y limpia con suavidad sus lágrimas- Hablé con mi padre y va a tomar el caso, él se va a encargar que esos idiotas reciban el castigo que merecen, Stiles.   
-Pero Jackson, no—  
-No, sheriff, por favor, esto no puede quedar así, es muy grave lo que hicieron y merecen un castigo, uno más grande que una simple paliza- señala lo último con seriedad y por unos segundos, sus ojos brillan azules.   
-No, Jackson no, no puedes—  
-¿No puedo qué, Stiles? Si accidentalmente uno de ellos se cruza en el camino de mis puños, no es mi culpa- dijo con determinación y se giró hacia el sheriff, quien correspondió su gesto muy serio.   
-Tampoco será tu culpa si se cruzan con uno de tus pies.   
-¡Papá!- grita el castaño con claro reproche en la voz, ya que no quiere seguir pensando en lo ocurrido- No lo alientes a hacer eso, puede tener problemas y—  
-Stiles, ¿olvidas quien es mi papá? No tendré problemas por algo tan pequeño y no pienso dejar que después de lo que hicieron, no reciban un castigo- afirma el rubio acariciando el cabello del menor, quien baja la vista- Stiles, lo siento, debí estar contigo…  
-No, no es tu culpa, Jackson, gracias por estar conmigo…

El rubio se quedó en el hospital hasta que el doctor le dio el alta al adolescente hiperactivo y los acompañó a casa. Sabe muy bien que su padre conseguirá que ese grupo de idiotas reciba el máximo castigo por la humillación a la que han sometido a Stiles y lo mejor de todo, es que Tommy ya ha cumplido los dieciocho, por lo cual, no serán condescendientes con él en la corte. 

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, se marcha de la casa Stilinski, prometiéndole al castaño que volverá mañana temprano para acompañarlo, ya que el sheriff tiene que trabajar y éste tampoco quiere dejar a su hijo solo, no después de lo que ha ocurrido. 

-Intenta descansar, ¿De acuerdo?- pide inclinándose a depositar un suave beso en la frente del menor- Te prometo que todo se arreglará, Stiles, yo me encargaré de eso.   
-Sí, gracias, Jackson, maneja con cuidado.   
-Por supuesto, no quiero que te preocupes mucho por mí, pecoso- señala con una sonrisa que el menor corresponde antes de hacer un puchero.   
-Yo no me preocupo por ti, lagartija.   
-Claro, niégalo todo lo que quieras, yo sé muy bien cuál es la verdad- afirma recorriendo con la mirada al humano y se detiene en sus labios, provocando que el contrario se sonroje- Nos vemos mañana, Stiles.   
-Nos vemos, Jackson…

Al bajar las escaleras, el sheriff lo acompaña hasta la entrada para darle las gracias por todo lo que está haciendo, especialmente por convencer a su padre que se involucre en ese caso (aún con todo lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado) cuando de seguro debe estar muy ocupado con su trabajo habitual. Por supuesto que eso último es cierto pero Jackson estaba listo para suplicar, de ser necesario, con tal de conseguirlo, porque Stiles se ha vuelto demasiado importante para él y no permitirá que lo lastimen. 

En cuanto se despide del sheriff, le envía un mensaje al resto de la manada para reunirse en el Loft de Derek, quien lo recibe con seriedad pero no se opone a que utilicen su espacio a esas horas, además de que luce bastante molesto y al intercambiar una mirada con Isaac, comprende que éste ya lo ha puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de ayer por la noche. Cuando se reúnen todos, les informa lo que está haciendo su padre para tomar acciones legales en el caso pero eso no es suficiente, no después de lo que ese grupo de idiotas ha hecho. 

-¿Crees que irán a la cárcel o algo así?- pregunta Erika con un claro tono de duda en la voz- No sé cómo funcionará esto en la realidad pero las películas no son muy alentadoras… y ese maldito video ya se ha difundido por todas partes…  
-Lo sé y le pediré a Danny que se encargue de eso, estoy seguro que algo podrá hacer o conocerá a alguien que si pueda- responde al mismo tiempo que cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho- Como sea, lo que consiga mi papá para que paguen esos idiotas y lo que pueda hacer Danny, no van a reparar, ni borrar lo que ya le han hecho a Stiles, porque el lunes en el instituto, todos van a estar hablando sobre esto y no de la mejor forma, así que solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer, que al menos yo haré para ayudarlo.  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Scott con curiosidad. Aún cuando el rubio ya no discute con su mejor amigo y su relación se ha vuelto más amistosa, no deja de parecerle extraño la forma en que está actuando con todo el asunto.  
-Solo hay una forma de conseguir que todo el instituto o al menos una gran parte de todos ellos olviden esto y es dándoles algo mucho mejor de que hablar, de que burlarse.   
-¿Estás proponiendo una especia de venganza?- señala Peter con una gran sonrisa de diversión adornando sus labios- Si es así, yo me apunto encantado.   
-Por supuesto, somos una manada y uno de los nuestros ha sido atacado, tenemos que responder, Tommy, Christie y el resto de los idiotas se va a arrepentir de lo que han hecho.   
-Yo estoy muy acuerdo- lo apoyó Scott asintiendo. Por supuesto que él tampoco se quedará de brazos cruzados luego de lo que ha ocurrido- ¿Qué tienes en mente?   
-Vamos a enseñarles como una manada de lobos reacciona cuando hieren a uno de los suyos- afirma con una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia su Alfa- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Derek? 

El resto de los adolescentes y Peter se giran hacia el dueño del Loft, quien mantiene un gesto imperturbable en su rostro. Jackson sabe que es muy probable que el moreno no quiera entrometerse en asuntos de adolescentes pero en el último tiempo, él también se está llevando mejor con Stiles e incluso considera su opinión durante los entrenamientos o a la hora de trazar un plan para acabar con la amenaza de turno, así que guarda una pequeña esperanza de que les ayude con todo ese asunto. 

-Di que sí- pide Erika observando fijamente a su Alfa- Sé que lo consideras parte de la manada.   
-Y también te agrada- agrega el mayor de los Hale con una sonrisa de diversión que hace gruñir a su familiar- A mí no me engañas, el cachorro te agrada.  
-Ya basta- ordena Derek rodando los ojos con cansancio- Sí estoy de acuerdo con esto y no lo hago por Stiles, es solo que no me gustan los idiotas.   
-Jajajaja, claro, fingiremos que te creemos- canturrea Isaac haciendo reír a los demás antes de buscar refugio tras Boyd al recibir un mirada rojiza.  
-Muy bien, todos de acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan, Jackson?- pregunta Lydia jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.   
-Vamos a preparar una noche muy especial para ese grupito de tarados, presten mucha atención, esto es lo que haremos. 

+++ +++ +++

Jackson se presenta muy temprano en la casa Stilinski pero no está solo, su padre lo acompaña para hablar con el sheriff, respecto a la demanda que va a presentar contra el grupito de chicos que se ha metido con su hijo. El mayor los recibe en la entrada para luego llevarlos a la sala de estar y les ofrece un café. 

-¿Cómo está Stiles?- pregunta el adolescente utilizando discretamente sus sentidos y se relaja un poco al descubrir que está durmiendo.   
-Bien, supongo… intenté hablar con él anoche pero no quiso, solo dice que lo olvide, que es algo sin importancia, solo una mala broma y ya, que todos lo olvidarán…  
-Esto fue mucho más que una mala broma, señor Stilinski, no solo drogaron a su hijo, sino que también hicieron un video con un claro contenido sexual, eso es suficiente para configurar un delito y considerando que Stiles es menor de edad, lo hace más serio aún- explica Whittemore padre antes de sacar varios papeles del portafolios que carga consigo y se los entrega al sheriff- Tengo entendido que la mayoría de los chicos involucrados son menores de edad también pero uno de ellos no lo es y me aseguraré de conseguir las máximas penas con él.   
-Espere, ¿Un video con claro contenido sexual? No es la primera vez que veo algo así en mi trabajo y lo que ese chico le envió a Jackson en el hospital… ese vídeo que subió a internet no es lo suficientemente comprometedor para acusarlo de algo tan serio, las pruebas serán desestimadas y—  
-Jackson, muéstraselo, hazlo.   
-Sí…- susurra sacando su teléfono y busca algo entre las carpetas antes de entregárselo al padre de su amigo- Esto me llegó ayer por la madrugada… tuve una discusión con Tommy por teléfono y me envió eso, dice que hay más, creo que estaba ebrio ayer porque no tiene idea de lo que ha hecho al enviarme eso. 

El rubio debe admitir que cuando vio aquel vídeo, estuvo muy tentado de transformarse para ir buscar a ese bastardo y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo pero por suerte, se encontró en el pasillo con su padre (quien no es raro que esté trabajando por la madrugada en un caso) y gracias a eso no cometió una locura, porque él único perjudicado sería él, además de que está seguro que el adolescente hiperactivo no estaría de acuerdo con sus planes de homicidio al estilo lobuno. 

El vídeo dura casi un minuto y medio, en donde está el castaño dormido sobre la cama mientras un hombre (lo cual se aprecia por su torso desnudo y voz) trepa a gatas sobre él, tocándolo con una mano y grabando con la otra pero lo más revelador es cuando baja hasta el pantalón, desabrochándolo para tocarlo bajo el bóxer antes de reírse entre burlas porque “aquello” que está tomando, no impresionará a alguien, mucho menos a su noviecito rubio (en una clara alusión a Jackson), a quien no duda en insultar. 

-Señor Stilinski, su hijo cumplirá los diecisiete años el próximo mes y ese chico ya tiene dieciocho, no solo lo podemos acusar de drogar a un menor de edad para grabar un vídeo con contenido sexual, sino también de abuso sexual, nada en este vídeo es consentido y aún si lo fuera, sigue siendo un menor de edad y un mayor de edad, no es una simple broma como pretenden hacerlo ver- explica con firmeza mientras estudia las reacción del sheriff, quien le devuelve su teléfono al adolescente- Sé que es algo muy difícil de ver y escuchar pero me encargaré que ese chico reciba el castigo que merece.   
-Sí, muchas gracias, a ambos- dice antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello y el lobo percibe perfectamente el enfado que crece cada vez más en el mayor, así que se acerca a él, colocándole una mano en el hombro- Jackson.   
-No tiene que hacer algo, sheriff, solo estar con Stiles y apoyarlo, además, no pueden detenerlo por estar golpeando adolescentes o al idiota de Tommy, tiene una imagen que cuidar, yo no- afirma lo último muy serio- Stiles es un chico muy fuerte, esto no lo va a cambiar, además, cuenta con muy buenos amigos para defenderlo de los idiotas que aparezcan por el camino, deje todo en nuestras manos.   
-Jackson- lo llama su padre con un claro tono de advertencia- Lo que sea que estés pensando, no lo—  
-¿Hagas? Papá, ¿Tú no harías lo que fuera necesario con tal de proteger a la persona que quieres?- pregunta muy serio antes de esbozar una sonrisa- No te preocupes, seré discreto.  
-¿Te gusta mi hijo?- suelta el sheriff abriendo los ojos en señal de sorpresa.  
-Sí, claro que sí, Stiles me gusta mucho, sé que tuvimos un muy mal comienzo pero fue mi culpa y ahora que he dejado de ser un idiota, sé el maravilloso y especial chico que es, así que no voy a permitir que alguien lo lastime. 

El adolescente agradece que ninguno de los dos adultos haga un comentario al respecto, aunque es evidente la sorpresa en el rostro de su padre y la cautela junto con cierta aceptación por parte del sheriff. 

Mientras los dos mayores siguen hablando, él va a la cocina (con previo permiso del sheriff) para preparar el desayuno que luego lleva hasta el cuarto del chico hiperactivo y esboza una sonrisa al descubrir que está de lado, con las tapas cubriéndolo hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura y abraza la almohada con los labios entreabiertos, roncando ligeramente a través de ellos. Después de acomodar la bandeja sobre el velador, se sienta al borde de la cama y acaricia con suavidad el rostro del humano, quien suelta un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos somnoliento. 

-¿Jack…son?- pregunta con la voz pastosa por el sueño y se remueve un poco.   
-Buenos días, dormilón, te traje el desayuno y que conste que nadie ha tenido el privilegio que yo le traiga de comer a la cama, eres muy afortunado- afirma con una sonrisa que es correspondida por una risita- ¿Dormiste bien?   
-Sí, guapo- canturrea incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y observa fijamente al mayor- Gracias por esto, no tenías que molestarte.   
-Cuidar de ti y consentirte un poco, de ninguna forma es una molesta.   
-Oh… Jackson…- susurra colocándose muy rojo por escuchar aquellas palabras y se lame el labio inferior con nerviosismo- Gracias… yo… 

Sin poder, ni querer continuar ocultando sus sentimientos, el rubio lleva una mano hasta la mejilla derecha del menor y poco a poco acorta la distancia entre ambos hasta juntar sus bocas en un suave beso que se prolonga por unos segundos. La confusión en el rostro del castaño es evidente pero también huele su anhelo y felicidad. 

-No es así como tenía planeado que lo supieras, me gustas mucho, Stiles, mucho, mucho- repite con una sonrisa cuando un adorable rubor se apodera de las mejillas contrarias- ¿Y tú? ¿Te gusta este atractivo y genial lobito feroz?  
-Claro que me gustas, me fascina mi genial lobito feroz- responde rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos- Me gustas mucho, Jackson, mucho, mucho.   
-Entonces aceptarás mi invitación a cenar mañana, te colocarás muy lindo para mí, vendré a recogerte como a las siete y media para llevarte a un elegante restaurant en el centro, en donde tendremos una divertida velada juntos, le pediré a los músicos que se acerquen a nuestra mesa para dedicarte una canción y te pediré que seas mi pareja- afirma observando fijamente esos bonitos orbes marrones que parecen brillar aún más con sus planes.   
-¿De verdad?- pregunta con una sonrisa que se hace cada vez más grande- Ya sabes como soy, un restaurant elegante no es una buena opción conmigo y mañana hay instituto, mi papá no me dejará estar fuera de casa tan tarde entre semana…- susurró lo último antes de suspirar bajito- Mañana seré el hazme reír… todos se burlarán de mí y ya no seguirán haciéndolo a mis espaldas- soltó lo último con un suspiro de desgano- ¿Todavía quieres salir conmigo? Tu popularidad descenderá drásticamente.   
-Stiles, lo único que me importa, es que tú estés conmigo, me da exactamente igual lo que piensen los demás, no voy a privarme de ser feliz por un puñado de idiotas que ni siquiera son algo mío y a quien se atreva a burlarse de ti, le daré una lección que no olvidará- advierte con una sonrisa espeluznante que devuelve el brillo a esos bonitos ojos- Me gustas mucho, Stiles y no voy a ocultarlo, ya no soy el mismo idiota de antes.   
-¿De verdad…? Promételo- exige en un puchero antes de estirar su dedo meñique y el rubio corresponde su infantilmente gesto con una sonrisa.   
-Yo, Jackson Whittemore, prometo que jamás voy a ocultar lo mucho que me gusta mi hiperactivo pecoso, siempre voy a cuidarte, protegerte, quererte, consentirte, regañarte a veces, discutir un poco porque no tendremos maratones de Star Wars cada fin de semana, ni tampoco nos llenaremos de papas rizadas en cada cita.   
-Eso último no me gusta- se queja el menor entre risas de diversión.   
-Y también prometo, que voy a convertirte en mi compañero, porque eso es lo que eres, Stiles, así de importante eres para mí, mi compañero lobuno. 

El rubio se toma varios segundos para disfrutar de la sorpresa que se ha instalado en el humano al escuchar aquella revelación y para él también lo ha sido. No va a negar que lleva varias semanas coqueteando con el menor porque le gusta pero fueron estos últimos acontecimientos, lo que le ha ayudado entender que sus sentimientos son mucho más fuertes y que también involucran al animal dentro de él. 

-Oh por Dios… ¿Estás seguro? ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa que seamos compañeros?- pregunta el castaño sin poder disimular la gran alegría que le provoca la noticia, la cual rápidamente reemplaza a la sorpresa inicial.   
-Claro que lo sé, hace un tiempo escuché esa palabra de Peter, así que comencé a investigar y sé que es el tipo de unión más importante entre los lobos, así como también, sé que es muy difícil que un lobo convertido encuentre a su compañero y como yo he sido tan afortunado, tendría que estar mal de la cabeza si te dejo ir- afirma inclinándose hasta el cuello contrario para aspirar profundo y siente perfectamente como el animal en su interior se retuerce de gusto- Sé que hay señales para reconocer a los compañeros de vida y la más importante es que lo siento cada vez que estoy a tu lado, Stiles, ¿Recuerdas la primera luna llena que pasamos juntos?- pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Derek, mi Alfa, no podía controlarme, ni siquiera Lydia pero cuando tú estuviste conmigo… cuando salté sobre ti, cuando percibí tu aroma y vi tus brillantes ojos marrones, tú calmaste a mi lobo de inmediato, Stiles, tú fuiste y eres mi ancla cada luna llena… la forma en que mi lobo se siente tan bien contigo, tan tranquilo, tan emocionado, tan protector, tan travieso, tan anhelante, tan posesivo, tan deseoso de pasar cada segundo junto a ti, quise tomar las cosas con calma, quise descubrir que era lo que me pasaba pero mi lobo lo tiene mucho más claro que yo y ahora también lo entiendo, siempre has sido tú, Stiles, por supuesto que iremos con calma pero quería que lo supieras… ayer… Tuve una discusión con Tommy por teléfono y me envió un vídeo, uno que tomó contigo cuando te drogaron- señala rodeando la cintura del menor con su brazo libre- Cuando lo vi, es la primera vez, que sin ser luna llena, he sentido un deseo tan grande de destrozar a alguien y te juro que si no hubiera sido porque me encontré con mi papá en el pasillo, ahora saldría en los noticieros que un animal rabioso destrozó a ese idiota.   
-Jackson… no, no quiero que hagas eso, no quiero que tengas problemas por protegerme, para mí es suficiente con que estés a mi lado, por favor no hagas una locura, tú no eres un asesino- pide el menor afirmando su frente contra la del rubio antes de darle un corto beso- Muéstrame el video… por favor.

El rubio sabe que de una u otra forma, Stiles se terminaría enterando de la existencia de esa grabación, así que es mejor que lo haga por él que por un tercero. En cuanto le enseña lo que recibió ayer por la noche de ese bastardo, no pasa por alto las diferentes emociones que experimenta el adolescente hiperactivo, quien pasa de la confusión, a la sorpresa, al asco, a la humillación y a la tristeza. 

-Lo que pasó no es tu culpa, ni tampoco tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado, ese sujeto cometió un delito junto a esos estúpidos que tiene por amigos y no se saldrá con la suya, eso te lo juro- afirma tomando al castaño por las mejillas para que lo mire- Ese bastardo tendrá un castigo y no me conformaré que solo vaya a prisión por lo que hizo, no voy a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atreva a lastimarte, ni te haga sentir algo que no eres, porque tú, Stiles, vales mucho más que ese puñado de idiotas, eres un chico increíble, muy inteligente, amable, divertido, extremadamente leal, protector con quienes amas, siempre te preocupas por todos a tu alrededor y eres condenadamente atractivo- esa última afirmación hace reír al menor, quien deja el teléfono a un lado- Quiero que dejes todo esto en mis manos, la manada, tu manada se hará cargo de esto, porque somos amigos y por sobre todo, una familia que se cuida entre sí.   
-¿El resto de la manada? ¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunta entrecerrando los ojos- Jackson, no quiero que—  
-Eres demasiado bueno, Stiles, aunque esos bastardos se merecen una buena paliza y Tommy en particular, ser destrozado por una manada rabiosa de hombros lobos, no lo haremos pero recibirán una lección y créeme que les quedará muy claro que nunca más deben volver a meterse contigo- asegura depositando un casto beso en la frente del chico que le gusta- Mi papá está abajo, él se hará cargo del tema legal y antes de que me contradigas, Tommy ya es mayor de edad y lo que hizo fue un delito, el sheriff está de acuerdo también.   
-No… solo quiero olvidar todo esto…   
-Esta vez, no puedes solucionar el problema solo ignorándolo, Stiles y tienes que hacer lo correcto, por ti y por tu papá, él no va a dejar que esto se quede así, ¿Qué harías si hubiera sido alguien de la manada a quien le hacen esto? Por ejemplo a Scott, a Lydia, a Isaac, Erika, Allison, Boyd o yo, ¿Nos hubieras pedido que solo lo olvidáramos?- pregunta arqueando una cejando antes de percibir claramente el cambio en el menor, quien pasa de la tristeza a la determinación con un deje de enfado.   
-Claro que no, me encargaría que todos ellos reciban un castigo- sisea apretando los puños y corresponde el beso que le dan- ¿Tú papá todavía está abajo? Quiero darle las gracias y saber que va a pasar.   
-Por supuesto pero primero termina tu desayuno, pecoso. 

Una vez que el menor acaba de comer, Jackson le dio un último beso para luego tomar la bandeja y bajar a la cocina, dándole su espacio para que se cambie de ropa. Una vez que dejó todo limpio y en su lugar, regresa a la sala de estar, sentándose junto al chico hiperactivo para tomar su mano mientras escuchan atentamente todo lo que dice el abogado. 

Cuando el tema legal queda claro, Jackson acompaña a su padre hasta el auto y ambos intercambian una larga mirada. 

-Así que tú y ese jovencito, si él te hace feliz, para tu madre y para mí está bien, solo queremos que seas feliz- afirma el mayor dándole una palmadita en el hombro derecho- Nos vemos más tarde y tendrás que invitar a Stiles a cenar con nosotros.   
-Por supuesto, papá, gracias- dice con una sonrisa antes de darle un corto pero significativo abrazo que fue correspondido de la misma forma- Nos vemos más tarde. 

Al regresar a la sala de estar, encuentra a ambos Stilinski abrazados, así que después de intercambiar una mirada con el sheriff, se marcha silenciosamente hacia la cocina, dándoles ese momento a solas que necesitan. 

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que escucha unos pasos acercarse y esboza una sonrisa cuando el castaño le rodea la cintura con los brazos al mismo tiempo que le da un cariñoso beso, dejando notar su falta de experiencia pero de eso se encargará el rubio y van a practicar mucho para solucionarlo. 

-Gracias, Jackson, no solo por apoyarme, sino por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí…   
-No dejaré que un idiota te moleste, Stiles, solo yo puedo meterme contigo y será de la forma sexy, eso tenlo por seguro- canturrea haciendo reír al menor.  
-Estoy seguro que me encantará, mi querida lagartija, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? He estado mucho tiempo encerrado, necesito estirar las piernas, ¿En qué lugar podemos tener nuestra primera cita? Mmm, aún es muy temprano para que algo esté abierto en la ciudad pero tú eres medio lobo, ¡Ya sé! Vamos al bosque, podemos dar una vuelta y me ayudarás a practicar mis tiros, no quiero seguir en la banca el resto de la temporada- se queja haciendo un puchero que el mayor encuentra adorable y deposita un casto beso en la frente del humano.   
-Con mi ayuda, estarás en el siguiente partido, Stiles e incluso harás una anotación, así que ve preparando tus labios, porque me pagarás cada minuto que juegues con un beso.   
-Oh, me parece un buen precio, uno muy justo, Jackson, te daré un anticipo, justo ahora. 

+++ +++ +++

El ex Kanima se presenta puntualmente a las diez en el Loft del Alfa, ya que acordaron que ahí se reunirán antes de ejecutar el plan barra venganza en contra de los idiotas que se atrevieron a meterse con su amigo. 

-¿Ya estamos todos?- pregunta Isaac observando a todos los adolescentes mientras hace un repaso mental- Sí, estamos todos, ¿Segura que los encontraremos en ese lugar, Lydia?  
-Claro, siempre es lo mismo, escogen el mismo estacionamiento para ir a tomar antes de dirigirse a cualquier fiesta, Jackson y yo fuimos un par de veces con ellos- responde la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros antes de reparar en la mirada del mayor de los Hale- ¿Qué estás pensando, Peter? No parece algo bueno, ya discutimos el plan, apégate a él.   
-Eso será muy sencillo y divertido pero ahora hay algo más interesante, todos se han dado cuenta ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué hueles tanto a Stiles, lagartija? ¿Acaso se restregó en ti antes de llegaras aquí’ ¿Tienes algo que contarnos?- canturrea con una sonrisa que se hace cada vez más grande y los lobos comparten, a excepción del Alfa, quien solo rueda los ojos.   
-Oh, así que es eso, ¿Al fin le pediste que sea tu pareja? Ya era hora, eres un poco lento para estás cosas, Jackson- afirma la Lydia ocasionando varias risas entre los adolescentes y el sonrojo en las mejillas de su ex novio- Eres demasiado evidente, al igual que Stiles.   
-Así que al fin acaparaste al cachorro, que afortunado, cada día se vuelve mucho más guapo, estabas corriendo el serio riesgo de que yo te lo quite y seamos honestos, no tienes oportunidad contra mí, Whittemore- se burla Peter guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.   
-Y es mejor que lo olvides o seré yo quien te arranque la garganta ahora- gruñe el ex Kanima cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho antes de suspirar- Sí, Stiles y yo estamos juntos, o sea, ambos admitimos que nos gustamos y mañana lo invitaré, así que lo haré oficial y será mi pareja, ahora concentrémonos en el plan, todo tiene que salir perfecto, en cuanto acabemos, le llevaré las grabaciones a Danny y él se encargará del resto.   
-Eso es algo que no entiendo, ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta sobre nosotros?- pregunta Scott arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Danny es muy listo, no lo subestimes. 

Cuando se aseguran que tienen todas las cámaras que ocuparan para tomar diferentes ángulos, se dirigen hasta el lado este de la ciudad, en donde hay un edificio poco concurrido, cuyo estacionamiento es ocupado regularmente por ese grupito para hacer un “calentamiento alcohólico previo a fiestas”. 

El plan que seguirán es muy sencillo, aprovechando la oscuridad y silencio del lugar (además de su condición lobuna), le darán el susto de sus vidas al grupo de tarados, procurando humillarlos frente a las cámaras que cada uno de ellos lleva y tendrán un gran final que luego divulgarán en todo el instituto. 

La primera fase consiguen cumplirla sin ninguna problema y separan al grupo de cinco personas, tres hombres y dos mujeres, siendo Tommy, el principal objetivo del ex Kanima, así que corre tras de él manteniendo su forma de beta, rugiendo y haciendo brillar sus ojos azules. Cuando consigue acorralar al mayor en una esquina, esboza una sonrisa espeluznante, disfrutando como nunca, del pánico que percibe en el contrario, ya que ha procurado no usar su ropa de siempre, ni nada que lo identifique, además de aprovechar la distorsión de su rostro con todo el vello fácil, los colmillos, ojos brillantes y la tenue iluminación del lugar.

-No... ¡Aléjate! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!- suplica el idiota urdió todo el plan para humillar a Stiles y eso jamás se lo perdonará el rubio, no importa cuando llore, grite o ruegue- ¡Por favor!

Jackson suelta una carcajada cuando nota que ese sujeto a orinado su pantalón del miedo y no duda en hacer una primer plano antes de acercarse a él para tomarlo por el cuello con una mano y ruge frente a su rostro, dejando salir toda su rabia. Apenas el humano se desmaya, apaga la cámara para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta y llama a Lydia, quien no tarda en llegar con un bolso. 

-Wow, hiciste un muy buen trabajo- canturrea la pelirroja antes de sacar las cosas que ha traído- Sabes que esto no es parte del plan original ¿Verdad? Los demás no estarán de acuerdo con esto.  
-Este bastardo no solo ridiculizó a Stiles con esa fotografía y el vídeo que subió a internet, también se atrevió a tocarlo y voy a darle una lección que jamás va a olvidar, de ahora en adelante, pensará dos veces antes de meterse con alguien- afirma al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillan azules y respira profundo para calmarse un poco- Puedes marcharte si quieres, ya has hecho suficiente consiguiendo lo que necesito, Lydia, gracias.   
-Aunque ya no estamos juntos, sabes que eres muy especial para mí y te quiero mucho, además Stiles es mi amigo, yo tampoco dejaré que este idiota se salga con la suya- responde con una sonrisa que el rubio comparte de la misma forma y le ayuda a sacar lo que hay en el bolso negro- Terminemos esto.   
-Creo que necesitarán un poco de ayuda- interviene una tercera persona y ambos se voltean hacia el recién llegado- Tranquilos, debo admitir que este venganza me parece mucho más divertida, considérenme su aliado, puedo darles unas excelentes sugerencias, ¿Tienes tu pinta labios a mano, Lydia?- pregunta tomando el sexy pijama femenino rojo de encajes y transparencias- Tío Peter les enseñará como se hace, pequeños. 

+++ +++ +++

Jackson estaciona su deportivo en uno de los espacios libres frente al instituto antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para observar al castaño, quien ha estado muy callado en todo el trayecto hasta ahí, ya que pasó a recogerlo muy temprano para llegar juntos. Puede hacerse una idea de lo que ocurre en esa inquieta cabecita pero lo que realmente pasará esa mañana y el resto del día, es muy diferente a lo que imagina. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta tomando una de las manos del menor, quien lo observa con un amago de sonrisa.   
-Creo… tal vez debí hacerle caso a mi papá… faltar hoy…- responde dando una profunda respiración y niega despacio- Gracias por estar conmigo, no soy fanático de ir a clases, como la mayoría, supongo pero esta es la primera vez que estoy tan asustado de ir… ni siquiera el primer día me sentí así.  
-Hey, mírame- pide siendo acatado de inmediato y acorta la distancia para darle un cariñoso beso al menor- Confías en mí, ¿Verdad?   
-Por supuesto, Jackson- responde sin un ápice de duda.   
-Entonces entremos, te aseguro que nadie se va a burlar de ti, ni tampoco hablarán sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta, lo prometo. 

El rubio desciende del auto colocándose la mochila en la espalda y camina hasta la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola antes de tenderle la mano al chico hiperactivo, quien la tomó con una sonrisa para descender y sujetando su bolso en la otra. 

Apenas atravesaron la puerta principal, encontraron varios grupos y parejas que están susurrando por los pasillos o riéndose fuertemente mientras señalan algo en sus teléfonos. El beta percibe claramente la angustia creciente en el humano, así que le rodea la cintura con un brazo para instarlo a caminar hasta salir del edificio principal, dirigiéndose a una de las bancas en donde los esperan el resto de la manda, quienes también se están riendo. 

-¿Por qué no nos contaste sobre esto?- preguntó Isaac haciendo morritos mientras señala el teléfono de Erika, quien está viendo algo junto a Boyd y Scott.   
-Chicos… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esto es por lo de la fiesta del viernes? Nadie se ha fijado en mí o me ha apuntado con el dedo desde que entré, ¿Qué sucede?   
-Mi querido pecoso, tal como te dije, nadie se va a burlar de ti, ni hablarán sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta, tu espectacular manada y tú próximo fantástico novio, o sea yo, nos encargamos de eso. 

Jackson se siente al borde de la banca y jala al menor por la mano para que lo haga encima de sus piernas antes de sacar su teléfono, buscando el video que le envió hace una hora Danny y se lo entrega al humano, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. 

-Míralo, eso es de lo que todos están hablando ahora. 

El beta esboza una sonrisa cuando la grabación de casi dos minutos se reproduce, en donde se hace una toma del edificio completo antes de mostrar al grupo de idiotas bebiendo, riéndose y aspirando algo de dudosa procedencia hasta que comienzan las diferentes persecuciones,, aunque claro, no son hombres lobos con garras, colmillos y brillantes ojos, sino un pequeño perro blanco que Scott tomó prestado de la veterinaria. Nadie podrá negar que Danny hizo un trabajo excelente con la edición, preocupándose de la fluidez, además de ocultar cualquier indicio sobrenatural y cambió los fieros rugidos por tiernos ladridos pero la mejor parte llega al final, con una secuencia de Tommy incorporándose sobre sus rodillas y palmas después de desmayarse, usando un sexy pijama de mujer rojo con una ropa interior a juego antes de que se haga un acercamiento desde atrás, en donde Peter había usado el pinta labios de Lydia para hacer dos flechas, una en cada parte posterior de los muslos del chico que apuntan a su trasero y bajo ambas se lee “Me-ter a-quí”, escrito cada silaba de la palabra en cada pierna. 

-Oh por Dios- suelta el chico hiperactivo intentando contener una carcajada e intercambia una mirada con el rubio, quien le dedica una sonrisa de diversión.

La escena final del video, muestra a Tommy reuniéndose con sus amigos y los cinco huyen despavoridos del edificio al mismo tiempo que son detenidos por la policía, quedando bajo arresto por vandalismo juvenil. 

-¿Hicieron esto por mí?- pregunta Stiles muy conmovido con el apoyo que está recibiendo de toda su manada.   
-Por supuesto, eres nuestro amigo, si se meten contigo, se meten con todos- responde Erika alzando el pulgar con una sonrisa.   
-Peter también nos ayudó, incluso Derek- canturrea Isaac dándole una palmadita en el hombro al humano- Ahora está más que claro que a Sourwolf le agradas mucho y te considera parte del paquete, por más que lo niegue.   
-Pero eso se solucionará cuando te emparejes con Jackson, así que Scott, tú también te unes, no tienes más opción- señala Lydia haciendo reír a los demás y el aludido hizo un puchero de disgusto mientras toma la mano de su novia.   
-Por supuesto que vamos a apoyarte, Stiles, eres nuestro amigo y siempre estaremos contigo- afirma Allison dedicándole una sonrisa- Aunque el crédito del plan es de Jackson.  
-Eso es cierto, tendrás que pensar en una buena forma de agradecerle, te puedo dar una sugerencia, cariño, tú, sin ropa, con un moño rojo en el cuello y una tarjeta que diga “Devórame, lagartija”- canturrea Erika haciendo reír a los demás mientras que el hijo del sheriff se sonroja notablemente- Piénsalo, es una excelente forma de demostrar tu agradecimiento, cariño, Jackson es muy afortunado de conseguir enamorar a un chico tan guapo como tú.   
-Completamente de acuerdo, soy muy afortunado de tenerte, Stiles- afirma el ex Kanima observando fijamente al castaño, quien lo imita con una sonrisa tímida- Y también estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Erika, sería una excelente forma de agradecerme.   
-Eres una lagartija pervertida, tendrás que llevarme a muchas citas e invitarme muchas papas rizadas si quieres que me quite la ropa- canturrea muy animado antes de girarse a los demás- Muchas gracias, chicos, son los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener, cuando nos reunamos a entrenar, les daré un beso y un abrazo a todos, jajajaja, Sourwolf no va a escapar de mí. 

Jackson se dedica a contemplar en silencio como el menor exige todos los detalles del vídeo manteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios y desea que ésta jamás desaparezca, así que se encargará de ello personalmente. Nunca estuvo en sus planes enamorarse de un hombre, mucho menos de alguien como Stiles, ni tampoco que éste resultara ser su compañero pero ahora que es una realidad, ahora que puede tener a esa persona tan especial entre sus brazos y verlo sonreír, es todo lo siempre deseó. Es mucho más de lo que deseó encontrar en la persona con quien compartirá el resto de su vida. 

+++ +++ +++

Un año y un mes después… 

Jackson se aseguró que hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre la mesa (en donde dentro de poco tendrá una romántica cena con su pareja) estuviera en el lugar perfecto antes de ir a abrir la puerta. 

Hoy Stiles cumple dieciocho años y el beta ha preparado algo muy especial esa noche, no solo tendrán una rica comida (al menos espera que lo que ha preparado sea decente), sino que también, decidieron que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso en su relación y unirse como compañeros lobunos. Por supuesto que han tenido largas conversaciones sobre el tema, las cuales han incluido al sheriff y también a sus padres, a quienes les reveló su condición sobrenatural y para su sorpresa, lo tomaron bastante bien, dándole todo su apoyo. 

El mayor temor del beta, es que cuando comience la universidad en un par de meses y su pareja entre al programa para unirse al FBI, la relación que mantienen cambie hasta el punto que se rompa, ya que mudarse juntos a DC será descubrir un mundo completo, muy alejado de la vida más rutinaria y aburrida en Beacon Hills (sin considerar amenazas sobrenaturales de por medio). ¿Qué pasará si el castaño se interesa en alguien más? ¿Qué ocurrirá si lo reclama como compañero y luego lo abandonan? Derek le ha prestado varios libros sobre el tema, al igual que Deaton, así que sabe lo que pasa en la teoría y no quiere experimentarlo, no podría soportarlo. 

Tal vez guiado por aquel miedo profundo que solo le ha confesado a Lydia, es la razón por la cual ha insistido tanto en dar el siguiente paso con su pareja y no está muy convencido que sea lo que realmente desea el menor pero la idea de perderlo es demasiado aterradora para arrepentirse ahora. 

Con un respiro profundo, abre la puerta para recibir al chico hiperactivo, quien lo saluda con un cariñoso beso. 

-Hola, mi guapo y dulce lagartija, ¿Me extrañaste mucho? Apuesto que sí, jajajaja, siempre te pegas a mí cuando estamos juntos- canturrea cerrando tras de sí mientras observa fijamente al mayor con una sonrisa.   
-Yo diría que es al revés, eres tú quien está siempre sobre mí, ¿Ya olvidas que me haces cargarte en mi espalda cuando Derek nos ordena correr por el bosque?- acusa sin ocultar la diversión que le produce la situación.   
-Por supuesto que tienes que llevarme, ¿Acaso quieres dejarme solito? ¿Y si me ataca un lobo o un enjambre de abejas? Tienes que cuidar de tu chico- señala haciendo morritos mientras el rubio se ríe con aquellas palabras.   
-Buen punto pero parece que olvidas, pecoso, que cuando nos turnamos para practicar una pelea de uno a uno o hacerlo contra Derek, sigues encima de mí, ahí no corres el riesgo de que te ataque un lobo.  
-Mmm, de todas formas pueden atacarme las abejas o una araña, ¿Y si hay arañas mutantes? Ni siquiera me sorprendería que un día nos atacara un ejército de arañas, iiiiuuggghhhh, tienes que protegerme, lobito- ordena abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura y esconde el rostro en el pecho contrario- Solo soy un indefenso humano, así que mi gran lobito feroz debe cuidarme, es tu responsabilidad. 

Jackson hunde la nariz en el cuello contrario para aspirar profundo, deleitándose con ese aroma que casi hace ronronear a su lobo antes de que lo tome en brazos, cargándolo hasta el comedor mientras corresponde los besos descoordinados que inicia el menor y con mucho pesar, se aparta para dejarlo sentado y va a buscar lo que será su cena esa noche. 

-Mmm, huele riquísimo, mis felicitaciones al sexy chef- canturrea guiñándole un ojo al rubio, quien esboza una sonrisa- Voy a disfrutar mucho esta comida, es la primera vez que cocinas para mí.   
-Y espero que te guste o será la última vez que lo haré- afirma con diversión y ocupa el lugar frente a su pareja- Adelante, come, oh espera, olvide algo- rápidamente va hasta el gran mueble que hay en el rincón para abrir uno de los cajones superiores y saca una botella de vino- Me aseguré de apartar este, lo escogí especialmente para ti, Stiles, ¿Sabes por qué?- pregunta acercándose al menor y sirve con cuidado en la copa junto al plato.   
-No, ¿Por qué? No tengo un buen paladar para catar vinos, así que no tienes que esforzarte mucho, jajajaja, con una cerveza soy feliz.   
-Esta es una cena muy especial, Stiles, es la primera que lo hago para ti, así que tiene que ser perfecta y este vino te gustará, es como tú, dulce, suave, te seduce lentamente y te hace desear más.   
-Jackson…- susurra el menor sonrojándose con las palabras que han sido susurradas a su oído. 

El resto de la cena, ambos mantienen una agradable conversación y al terminar el postre, el castaño propone que vean una película en la habitación pero por supuesto que esta pasa a un segunda plano cuando comienzan a besarse y el rubio trepa sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, acomodándose entre sus piernas para tomarlo por los muslos mientras devora la boca contraria. Puede sentir perfectamente como su lobo se retuerce, deseoso por reclamar al humano como suyo pero no se dejará llevar por sus instintos, todavía no. Aún cuando no es la primera vez que tienen sexo, ahora será muy diferente a todas las anteriores, ya que se unirán oficialmente como compañeros. 

En cuanto se deshacen de la ropa, quedando ambos completamente desnudos, el rubio estira la mano hasta el velador junto a su cama, de dónde saca un bote de lubricante y esparce un poco en sus dedos, comenzando a dilatar al menor con cuidado, quien no tarda en gemir y pedir más. Mientras se encarga de prepararlo, reparte mordiscos por cada centímetro de piel a su alcance hasta subir nuevamente a esos labios que le roban el aliento e inicia un lascivo beso que es correspondido de la misma forma. 

El beta se sorprende cuando lo tumban sobre la cama al cabo de unos minutos y después de que aquellos orbes marrones se fijan en él, teñidos por la excitación, su lujuriosa pareja, se acomoda entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que se inclina para tragar su erección de una vez, comenzando un movimiento de mete-saca que hace gemir descontroladamente al hombre lobo y debe admitir, que desde la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, su compañero se ha vuelto muy bueno con su boca y en todo lo demás. 

En pocos minutos, Jackson no es capaz de seguir conteniéndose, así que rápidamente intercambia de lugares con el castaño y alinea la punta de su erección en la entrada contraria para comenzar a penetrarlo entre gemidos. No importa cuántas veces lo hagan, siempre está igual de apretado que la primera vez y eso le encanta al mayor. Una vez que está dentro por completo, marca un ritmo rápido desde el inicio, disfrutando de los gemidos de su pareja, que no tardan en convertirse en lloriqueos excitados cuando consigue golpear su próstata. 

-Me encantas, Stiles- afirma al oído contrario antes de lamerlo mientras hace las embestidas más profundas y fuertes- No tienes idea de cómo me provocas, con tus bonitos ojos marrones tan expresivos, los sonidos tan eróticos que puedes hacer, tu hermoso cuerpo bajo el mío, todo en ti es tan perfecto, tan perfecto para mí- señala lo último haciendo brillar sus ojos azules antes de hundir la nariz en el cuello del menor, aspirando profundamente aquel embriagante aroma que estimula todos sus sentidos- Te amo, Stiles, te amo. 

El rubio afirma frente contra frente, volviendo las embestidas implacables y los dedos del menor se entierran en su espalda, en una forma de expresar todo el placer que está recorriéndolo en ese momento. 

Jackson podría estar así el resto de su vida, disfrutando cada segundo de lo que puede entregarle ese lujurioso cuerpo y lo mejor de todo, es que no tiene que imaginarlo, ni desearlo, sino que será una realidad, porque van a estar juntos por mucho tiempo más y aún cuando han tenido algunas discusiones el tiempo que llevan juntos, siempre han conseguido solucionarlo. 

Sin poder alargarlo más tiempo, el primero en llegar al orgasmo es Stiles, quien deja caer los brazos sobre la cabeza, arquea la espalda y se corre entre ambos abdómenes. El rubio suelta un gruñido cuando ese estrecho interior se aprieta aún más alrededor de su erección y con tres fuertes embestidas, llena con su esencia al menor mientras suelta un rugido que debió escucharse por todo el vecindario. 

En cuanto consigue controlar su agitada respiración, se inclina para darle un pausado beso al castaño, quien corresponde de la misma manera y cuando se apartan, se observan fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Esto es lo más fantástico del mundo, Jackson, podríamos estar así el resto de la noche y el día, ¿Crees que dures tanto?- canturrea con un deje de diversión que no pasa inadvertido para el hombre lobo.  
-Por supuesto, de hecho, mi querido pecoso, eres tú quien se queda dormido primero, no puedes seguir mi ritmo, porque yo si soy capaz de follarte toda la noche y ya te lo he demostrado- afirma depositando un casto beso en la frente contraria- Te amo, Stiles.   
-Yo también te amo, Jackson.   
-¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Estás seguro que quieres ser mi compañero lobuno? Podemos esperar un tiempo más, no quiero… no quiero que hagas esto solo por complacerme, Stiles, necesito saber que estás completamente seguro de esto- pide el beta sin poder callar más tiempo lo que ha pasado por su cabeza los últimos días- Stiles… no quiero perderte… tengo miedo de que me dejes por otra persona- confiesa saliendo con cuidado del interior del menor antes de acomodarse hasta quedar sentado, dándole la espalda y evitando así mirarlo- Tengo miedo y por eso he insistido tanto en reclamarte… no quiero que hagas esto por las razones equivocadas, Stiles… no puedo ser tan egoísta para atarte a mi lado si no estás seguro, porque cuando seamos compañeros, no habrá vuelta atrás.   
-¿No te das cuenta aún, Jackson? Desde lo que pasó en esa estúpida fiesta, todo lo que hiciste por protegerme, por cuidarme, por confortarme, por apoyarme, todo lo que hiciste, me tienes irremediablemente atrapado, no quiero estar con otra persona, solo contigo y eso no va cambiar en un par de meses, ni tampoco en un par de años, yo no soy mitad lobo pero créeme que siento las mismas ansias que tú por reclamarte como mío, por seguir cada día, semana, mes y año, mucho, muchos años junto a ti, así que ya es tarde para advertencias o dudas, Jackson- afirma abrazando al mayor por la cintura e inicia un cariñoso beso que es correspondido de la misma forma- Estoy muy seguro de esto, sabes que no miento, lo deseo mucho, Jackson, quiero ser tu compañero lobuno, ahora y el resto de nuestras vidas. 

El beta esboza una sonrisa al percibir la honestidad, así como también el anhelo atrás de aquellas palabras y vuelve a tumbar al menor sobre la cama, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules antes de transformarse para iniciar un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera. Ahora que al fin su mayor temor se ha esfumado, va a entregarse por completo a los deseos que comparte con su lobo y que ahora tiene certeza, que también es lo que quiere su pareja. 

A diferencia de la forma tan apasionada que lo hicieron hace poco, ahora es totalmente diferente, mucho más suave, más tranquilo y a la vez más intenso. Jackson se mantiene sentado en la cama, con las piernas en mariposa mientras el menor está sobre él, moviendo sus caderas para acompasarlas con las embestidas y se aferra al cuello del mayor entre gemidos. 

Cuando el hombre lobo siente el bulto que comienza a crecer en el borde de su hombría, no duda en profundizar aún más embestidas, siendo alentado por el humano, quien le suplica entre sollozos excitados que lo haga suyo, que quiere ser completamente suyo. Cuando el nudo entra por completo en su pareja, éste le entierra los dedos en la espalda al mismo tiempo que se estremece y suelta un grito placer, corriéndose por segunda vez entre ambos abdómenes. Jackson gruñe al sentirlo, acelerando las acometidas mientras busca un buen lugar donde enterrar sus colmillos, escogiendo la curvatura del costado derecho del cuello contrario y sin prolongarlo más, muerde con la fuerza suficiente para romper la piel hasta que la sangre inunda su boca y la emoción de saber que ese chico tan especial le pertenece, lo lleva directo al orgasmo, al más satisfactorio que ha tenido. 

En cuanto consigue recuperar el aliento, se percata que el menor todavía está disfrutando de la sensación post orgasmo, así que lo recuesta con cuidado sobre la cama para luego ir al baño contiguo, tomando un parche, unos algodones y un cuenco con agua, con los cuales limpia lo mejor posible la marca de sus dientes antes de cubrirlo con una sonrisa. 

-Me gusta mi lobito tan atento y considerado- canturrea el menor incorporándose hasta quedar sentado e inicia un cariño beso- Te amo, Jackson.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles- afirma hundiendo su nariz en el cuello contrario y suelta varios gruñidos de satisfacción.   
-¿A qué huelo, lobito feroz?- pregunta con diversión y se ríe cuando lo tumban en la cama.   
-A mío, pecoso, eres todo mío, ahora y por siempre.   
-Ahora y por siempre- repite el castaño tomando las manos del mayor y captura los labios contrarios en un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Saludos! :D


End file.
